Dead Island Wiki:Request for Rights/May-19-2011 Kacj321
This request for administrator rights has been closed by a bureaucrat. Bureaucrat BobNewbie has closed this request for adminstrator rights as a failed request, because user is too inexperienced, and needs to show abilities to use correct English and follow basic guidelines before making a second request. Do not edit this page further. Thank you. Hello, I'm a active editor of the Dead Island Wikia and have been for a long time :D. I request admin for these reasons; *1. This wikia only has one admin. If there is vandalism on the site I would like to get rid of the vandal some as and if this happen during when the admin is asleep I would like to able have the ability to stop sort out the vandals and clean it up. *2. I'm also a active admin on the Elder Scrolls Wikia. *3. I don't plan on leaving. *4. I don't got sleep untill 4am and I wake up at 7am so I'm always here to keep my eye on things. *5. I've done 156 edited on this wikia. *6. I've been on here the longest out of the current editors (I now that don't mean any thing :D). *7. I'm going to LOVE Dead Island *8. You love me ;) Votes Support Neutral Oppose *I oppose as the whole "I'll make sure to use correct English if I'm promoted." is not professional. Any user should use correct English with the exception of those who don't speak English as their first language (hence the question). There is also no excuse for not signing you post 50% of the time. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 04:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments *To be honest, I'm not sure...while you have made some contributions and are a valuable asset to the Wiki, you still forget to sign your posts, and make a few basic mistake quite a lot of times. Anyway, that's my opinions (though I will not vote, as I believe that's the community's task). Good luck! --[[User:BobNewbie |'''Zombie ]] talk • blog 19:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) *So how exactly will you "sort out the vandals", presuming it was done purposefully that is? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) *First ill check there contributions to see if it was done on on purpose, when it checked and he had done on purpose ill delete there contribution and block there ip and other accounts by that ip and if there was images put on ill delete them. (Like I did yesterday on the Skyrim wikia some one added dirty images and get rid of pages, when I found out I got rid of him the images and restored all pages). User:Kacj321 01:20, May 20, 2011 (UTC) *Just a question; if you're promoted, do you promise to use correct English? (I'll instead of ill, for example) and sign your posts? --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 04:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) *Yes, I'll make sure to use correct English if I'm promoted. And, sign my posts. User:Kacj321 08:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :*Not to be personal but where are you from Kacj? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 12:15, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :*London, England. Why do you ask? User:Kacj321 16:19, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :*Cool. Me and Dave had a discussion about admins in time zones. Don't worry, you won't be judged on which you're in :P. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 16:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::*I needed to know before I voted. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 20:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::*Though we have a small user community, if the only vote stays oppose, I'll have to close it in 3 days. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 12:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::*''response to Dave's oppose'' - First, that was a joke. Two, I find using correct English all the time hard due to the fact I'm dyslexic. User:Kacj321 21:00, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::*If you're dyslexic, I find it hard to think you'll be able to be an admin, since basic English is required, and you haven't shown us you can meet standards, and if you're dyslexic, I don't see how it can improve extremely before the end of this request. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 21:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::*You be shocked, I'm a great admin on the Skyrim wikia. I'm always there to get rid of vandals and update the wikia with the latest news. Just because I'm dyslexic don't mean ill be a bad admin. User:Kacj321 21:16, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::*I never said that :P. I said your English isn't quite good enough (you made about 3 mistakes in the reply above, for example), and there's no excuse, as Dave said, for not signing your posts. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 21:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) The only time I don't sign my posts is because its late at night and when I find out I forgot I add it back in. User:Kacj321 21:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, but, currently it's late at night here, and signing posts is surprisingly easy to do, even when tired. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 21:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Kac, you should look up Dyslexia before you claim to have it. Maybe you do have but that wouldn't affect your sentence structure anyway. Also you were promoted on the skyrim wikia by default becuase of merging, i'm sure if you joined at a later date you would not be an admin there at all. Also your contribs to Skyrim are all talk and user blog, nothing really there that requires adminship status. On top of this any good admin would not forget to sign their post -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::To add, your edit count on Elder Scrolls Wiki is only 54 mainspace edits. While I don't really follow the whole edit count things, I must admit that is a fairly low number for an admin. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 21:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Request closed. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 20:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Adminship Requests Category:Closed Requests for Adminship